


Three Courses

by The Big Roman (Hammocker)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cooking, Crossdressing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dresses, Explicit Sexual Content, Food, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Panty Kink, Power Play, Pregnancy Kink, Slow Build, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, no actual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/The%20Big%20Roman
Summary: Jason wasn't sure how he'd convinced himself to follow the plan for that day, but he couldn't deny how good it was making him feel. Who knew how much a dress could add to his life?





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [SocialDeception](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDeception/pseuds/SocialDeception) for helping me get this done finally. Woo, my hundredth published work, yay.

Jason was used to getting up with Roman already gone. The bed was usually still warm, at least, and Jason shifted over onto Roman’s side of the bed to soak that in. He gripped Roman’s pillow, pressing his cheek against it and breathing in Roman’s scent. It should have been easy to fall back asleep like that.

But Jason knew he couldn’t. Sooner or later, the light hit his eyes one time too many, and Jason knew he had to get up. So, he rolled out of bed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, and stretched out to get his blood flowing. Then, he needed to get dressed.

He was still getting used to heading into Roman’s walk-in closet in the morning, and on top of that, today in particular was- special.

Jason was wrenched out of his half-asleep state at that recollection. Right. He needed to put on a particular outfit. Simple.

He padded his way into the closet, the smell of fabric and leather and _Roman_ hitting him hard. It was odd, having a place of his own in it. A smaller section dedicated to hanging up his jackets and stowing his neatly folded pants. He had to pass those by today, in favor of his lowest drawer.

A box had been left near his things too, and Jason had a feeling about what was contained within. He figured that he’d better get his things on before opening it, just in case he chickened out. Frog in boiling water and all that.

Of course, that required picking a set out. Something that Roman usually did for him. He hesitated to pull the drawer open.

It was stupid. He shouldn’t have even been nervous. He wanted this. He’d _asked_ Roman for this, and it was something he wanted, something Roman wanted too. Jason had worn panties and shit for him before; it wasn’t a new thing.

The thought came to him with a glimmer of smug satisfaction. Roman could get into some kinky stuff, but Jason had never seen his head turn quite as fast than when Jason asked for a pair of lace panties. It brought back good memories of getting pounded into the mattress, the scrap of fabric just barely pushed out of the way.

Jason swallowed thickly and pulled himself back from the thought. No need to get ahead of himself.

He took a deep breath and pulled open the drawer. Inside was his variety of lingerie sets, all tasteful and velvety soft. The whites were pretty and delicate, in fact, a little too delicate for what they would be doing today. He passed on them. The violet was really lacey, if a little tickly, but it had never really clicked with Jason. Those got scratched off too. Finally, he went with red framed with black. Roman’s personal favorite, if Jason had to guess. It was the first proper set he’d gifted Jason after all.

“Red is your color,” Roman had said to him once, right as he’d slid a hand beneath the set’s panties.

Jason had a straight red set too, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out what Roman’s color was.

He pulled out the garter belt, stockings, panties, and modest bra. Even just feeling the material in his hands was lovely, and he knew how good it would feel over his skin. It wasn’t much, but that was kind of the point. Jason had only barely agreed to bras in his and Roman’s talks on the matter.

“No corsets,” Jason had told Roman at that time.

“Why would you need one?” Roman had asked in turn.

Jason had smiled like an idiot. He couldn’t argue with that.

He took his outfit and the box, and returned to the bedroom, laying it all out on the bed.

The panties came first. Jason slipped them up with a shudder, rutting against the soft fabric despite himself. Just putting them on brought back good memories, memories that had him already horny despite the fact that nothing had even happened yet.. 

The worst part was always blindly clipping up the bra so he took care of that next. Jason was used to latching all kinds of armor, but most of that didn’t involve reaching behind himself and blindly seeking the other end.

He almost wished that Roman was there to help. The thought made his face flush. He liked to snip at Roman and insist that he could do it himself. Partly out of pride, and partly out of knowing that Roman would have loved to dress him up like this. Yet the thought of Roman’s hands on him, spreading soft fabric over his skin, adjusting so it was just right, Jason had to admit that it sounded nice.

Jason would have to see whether his pride or sex drive would win that tug of war. Knowing his history with Roman, the latter usually won eventually.

Then came the mystery box. Jason opened it with something between reverence and caution, gently pressing the flaps out of the way. Inside, he was met with a deep red dress, folded with care. Jason gingerly lifted it out, the shape of it becoming clear with every inch of it. It was a kind of sundress, with barely more than straps on the shoulders. It was absolutely beautiful and as soft as Roman’s bed sheets.

As he was about to put the box down, Jason’s eye was attracted to a second dress placed beneath the first, this one a similar red, but with a black, lacy fabric flouncing off of the main dress. It was just as nice as the first, but more- formal? Jason wasn’t entirely certain how to describe it. But Roman put it in behind the first for a reason, so he figured that he wasn’t supposed to wear the second just yet. He left the dress in its box, which he placed on the bedside table, and turned his attention to the first dress.

Once Jason finally worked up the nerve, putting the dress on was easy. He slipped right over his head, and the sleeves were sizeable enough that it was easy to get his broad shoulders through them. It was remarkable how comfortable it was. Form fitting, but loose enough to let Jason move freely. To say nothing of the leeway it would give Roman to get his hands beneath the fabric.

Jason spent the next couple minutes adjusting, making sure that the bra was on just right and the dress wasn’t rumpled. Then, once he’d worked up the nerve, Jason made his way out of the bedroom.

The first thing that was obvious was that the blinds were down on the dining room windows, leaving much of the suite dimmer than usual. On any other day, Jason would have assumed that they were that way because Roman's eyes were bothering him more than usual.

Today, though, Jason had to imagine that Roman didn’t want a single soul but himself seeing Jason like he was. The thought gave Jason a shudder.

“Morning,” Jason said, doing his best to sound no different than usual.

“Jason,” Roman greeted him, eyes boring into Jason already.

He sat down at his place at the table, fidgeting a little with the dress. A soft groan escaped his throat at the continued friction. Jason seriously doubted that Roman would want to get up to anything so early. Besides, the two of them needed to eat.

As Jason scooped some eggs onto his plate, though, it occurred to him that Roman wasn’t eating much at all. In fact, it seemed a lot like he was only watching more closely.

On top of that, Jason couldn’t help but shift his leg every now and again to get some more friction. Even if Roman wasn’t interested just then, Jason could still handle himself, all while he ate his breakfast. It wasn’t the same, but it was something.

Of course, that was when Roman had to speak.

“Come here, baby,” Roman said, like he knew exactly what Jason had been doing for the past few minutes.

Jason wanted to say no, wanted to tease Roman. That’s what this was about, wasn’t it? Teasing each other. But he couldn’t, not then. He got up and hurried over to Roman’s end of the table.

As he came up to Roman, Jason hesitated, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Then Roman patted his thigh, and everything became clear. Jason turned and sat across Roman’s lap, squirming until he was semi-comfortable. Roman was already in one of his suits, and it just reminded Jason of how exposed he felt in the dress. Not helping was how easily Roman slipped a hand up the dress and pushed it out of the way, giving him a peek of Jason’s panties.

“Already?” Roman asked.

Like he was surprised. Jason would have sniffed if he wasn’t distracted. Instead, he nodded dumbly.

“Look at you.” Roman rumbled in his throat as he slid a hand over Jason’s cock through the lace. “Been spoiling you. I don’t wear you out good enough at night anymore, huh?”

Jason tensed up and held onto Roman, letting his head loll to the side.

“No, sir,” he breathed. “_More_.”

“Greedy,” Roman chided. “That might just come back to bite you, Jason.“

Despite his words, Roman pushed his panties down far enough that he could get his hand around Jason’s cock properly. Once he did, Jason realized just how close he was.

Roman’s grip was practiced and firm, almost strict. There was too much fabric between Jason and Roman’s crotch, and Jason squirmed against him, longing for the contact. If he knew Roman, though, he probably didn’t want to get his suit dirty. Jason did. God, Jason wanted to so badly.

So badly, in fact, that his breathing was already ragged, his balls heavy and ready to spill. Desperate for more and better contact, Jason reached down to put a hand over Roman’s and, by extension, his own dick.

That was his first mistake of the day. Jason blinked in shock and horror when Roman’s stroking stopped. The hand pulled away, pressing Jason’s cock back into its confines

“Sir, _please_,” Jason begged, tensing up and gripping Roman harder.

“You know the rules, Jason,” Roman said, a low, teasing tone in his voice. “And you don’t have to call me that.”

Jason could only whine as his brain vaguely understood what had been said and why. He’d already called Roman “sir” twice, hadn’t he? It wasn’t something they’d really discussed, the pet names or sex names or whatever they were. He’d figured that throwing it in there would be a nice touch, but he hadn’t thought that hard about it. Maybe it wasn’t just Roman who liked it more than he should have.

It mattered little to Jason when he was still itching to get off. Stupid, why’d he have to go and be so stupid?

Roman patted Jason’s thigh, cuing him to stand again. Jason complied, but not without prolonged hesitation. He couldn’t help but whimper again even as he got to his feet, grabbing at Roman’s arm. It prompted a sigh from Roman, but, rather than annoyed, it sounded almost fond to Jason’s ears.

“I need to get going, sweetheart,” he said, though, he didn’t sound very enthusiastic about that fact.

“Don’t want you to go,” Jason mumbled, even as he gave a meek tilt of his head.

“I know.” Roman turned towards Jason rather than the door out. “And you know that I’ll be back soon.”

He stroked Jason’s cheek, running a thumb under his chin, and Jason leaned into the touch. Roman took the opportunity to nudge his face up against Jason’s temple. Despite everything, Jason felt his heart melt a little at the gesture. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to those little gestures of tenderness from Roman, as true or false as they might have been.

As quickly as it came, though, Roman turned away to start towards the suite’s exit.

“In the meantime, you know what’s expected of you,” he said, giving Jason a cursory glance. “Be good.”

With that, Roman disappeared out the door and shut it behind himself.


	2. Lunch

The penthouse always seemed a lot bigger without Roman. Jason would swear that he had all the space in the world to move around and do whatever he cared to, really.

With the little game they were playing, Jason had some- unique duties to attend to. Somehow they seemed far more intimidating than his normal work activities. Even if it was as simple as cleaning up breakfast and cooking their next meal. It was only magnified by Jason’s lingering need to get off.

Still, Jason gathered up plates from the table and made his way over to Roman’s own small kitchen, ignoring the near torturous friction against his cock for each step he took. There he wrapped up any uneaten food, and put the dishes in the sink for washing. It only took a couple trips to deal with everything, and, before he knew it, the sink was too full for him to ignore. Perhaps the mundane task would take his attention away from the aching between his legs.

He shoved the wrapped food into the fridge. The fridge that seemed to be stocked with everything except leftovers.

It made him chuckle as he moved to start washing dishes, taking away from the flush still on his face. Leftover food had a way of disappearing while the two of them were out. Jason wasn’t picky and would have happily ate them, but the longer he stayed with Roman, the more he suspected an element of control. Roman seemed to take some satisfaction in deciding what Jason ate for each and every meal. Be it the generous portions of ham, eggs, and he offered at breakfast, or the precise, complex dishes of dinner, Roman seemed to plan it thoughtfully.

That was where Roman’s staff came in, and now, Jason himself.

Once the plates and silverware were in their drying rack, Jason moved on to his real task for the morning: preparing lunch. Though he’d left Jason to cook, Roman hadn’t left him unprepared. He reached up to open a cabinet and pulled out a box that had been left there.

Jason turned set it down on the counter island, where he had better light. Inside, he found cards, their paper softened by age, with recipes written out on them. It wasn’t like Jason couldn’t cook, but the help was appreciated.

Most of the recipes he had on hand were reasonably simple Italian dishes. Bruschetta, carbonara, fettuccine alfredo... A lot of pasta dishes, go figure. Roman hardly even ate any kind of noodles, and Jason could see why. Maybe he had eaten more of it before he and Jason ended up together.

Of course, he couldn’t cook anything without ingredients. He turned from the recipe box to open the fridge once more. Sure enough, he’d been left a number of vegetables, meats, cheeses, and that was only what he could see at a cursory glance. Jason reached in to investigate the packets of meat, and found lamb chops, some ground veal, and what looked to be a dinner centerpiece, a ribeye roast. He was definitely expected to use at least one of these things, but he had ideas for all three. Beyond that, some cured meats had been tucked nearby, but those were definitely meant as complements before anything else. And, of course, Roman had several bottles of wine as options to go with dinner.

Jason shut the fridge and rummaged through cabinets next, finding readily available bread, flour, rice, seasonings, anything he could have used, really. Roman clearly wanted to be surprised to some degree.

He settled on using some of the lamb for the lunch entree, with bruschetta and artichokes on the side. Nothing too groundbreaking, but allowing him some room to be creative along with Roman’s box of recipes.

He’d season the lamb and let it sit for as long as he could get away with, then saute. He might even be able to use the same pan for the artichokes, if he didn’t end up just boiling the things. The cards had mentioned pan frying artichokes, but Jason had never been one for following instructions to a T.

He chuckled at the thought. It was always 50/50 with Roman as to whether or not he’d be pissed if Jason decided to improvise against orders. Sometimes, Roman praised him for ingenuity and completing his task more efficiently than expected. Other times, he made it painfully clear that what Jason had done was stupid and more risky than necessary. And, well, Roman was usually right in either case. He doubted that Roman would do anything too harsh if Jason disobeyed today, but who was to say?

Jason glanced around for a clock, before realizing that Roman had no timepieces around the suite. Typical. Roman had his fair share of expensive watches, after all. It also occurred to him then that he’d left his phone in the bedroom

It only took a minute to go grab the thing and take it back to the kitchen. It was 9:00 then, and that gave Jason plenty of time. 

As he was moving to walk back out, though, Jason caught himself in the mirror sitting in the room’s far right corner. He hadn’t had the chance to really see himself yet, and Jason was struck as he took the sight in. He hardly recognized himself at first, wearing something so alien to his form. He was all combat armor, boots, t-shirts, sweatpants, never- this. A curvy dress with more than enough room for Roman to get his hands underneath. He almost felt pretty. It was kinda nice. Not nice enough to do every day, but nice. Definitely repeatable.

Jason had to tear his gaze away from the mirror. He still had work to do, lunch to prepare. He couldn’t waste too much time gawking at his own reflection.

Albeit, it was still a long while before lunch, and Jason was finding it harder and harder to distract himself. The real food prep still had to wait, and that left Jason having to do the same. Jason had never been good at waiting.

He strode over the sitting area and flopped over the loveseat. He squirmed in the hold of the dress and bra and panties. It was still a foreign sensation, ever-present, nothing like the clothes he’d come to know as a second skin. This fabric rubbed in all the right and wrong places, and Jason knew that it would never have functioned outside of the suite. Within it though…

Jason reached down to touch himself through the dress, bucking against his own contact. He bit his lip, knowing full well that he was breaking a rule or two of their game. Of course, breaking rules was just as much a part of the game, and what could Roman do if he didn’t know what Jason had done?

Nothing. So Jason would have to do some facilitating.

Jason retrieved his phone before plunking back down on the couch and pulling the dress up. He palmed himself lightly through his panties, looking to get himself invested once more. It didn’t take much, not when he thought about what Roman might do if he walked in at that moment. Maybe take Jason there and then, or be strict with Jason and order him to bend over the sofa for disciplining. Either option had Jason’s breathing picking up, and his cock standing to attention. Jason adjusted himself in the panties, making sure that the beading head poked out of the top just so. Only then did grab his phone again.

Just to add to effect, Jason took the hem of the dress between his teeth to snap a few pictures of his face, before angling the camera farther down to grab a couple more intimate photo. Just enough to tease, and, with luck, annoy Roman. It wouldn’t have been the first time Roman had chastised Jason for interrupting his work.

With that done, he relaxed once more and picked out the best two photos of the bunch. He popped them in a text directed at Roman, with the caption “Lonely” and sent them off. All he could do after that was wait.

Predictably, a reply was anything but immediate, if Roman intended to give one at all.

Jason’s heart leapt at a ping from his phone, and he snatched it up to read a message that was so very Roman.

“What did I tell you about touching yourself?” it said.

“Can’t prove I did”, Jason tapped back, grinning to himself.

Only seconds later came another reply, “You know better than to lie to me, Jason.”

Jason couldn’t have smiled wider. He was in trouble now, on top of the rest of their little game. Maybe not big trouble, but Roman liked his discipline. Finally, Jason had something more tangible to look forward to. A flogging, or maybe Roman would even break out a proper riding crop. Something that would leave Jason feeling Roman’s marks for a good while.

At the very least, it gave Jason something to think about while he waited for the right time to actually start cooking.

It was only once 10:30 rolled around that Jason finally deemed it a good time to get lunch underway.

He got back into the kitchen and started in on his meal preparations. The lamb was easy enough to work with. Olive oil, salt, garlic, and a variety of other recommended spices, all to be rubbed into the lamb before braising. Jason set about doing just that, gently massaging each chop with his slick mixture. Even before it saw any kind of heat, Jason was already appreciating the smell, and, by the time he was done, his hands were coated in the stuff. He rubbed his hands together slowly, closing his eyes, imagining them on Roman’s body.

“Soon,” he mumbled to himself and tried to shake out of it.

Once his hands were thoroughly washed, Jason got out what he would be needing sooner or later. Olive oil, Italian bread, onions.

While he didn’t want to take any risks with the meat or artichokes, Jason figured that he could afford to experiment a little with the bruschetta and have a snack at the same time. With that in mind, he got himself a glass of Roman’s sweetest wine, and started preparing the food.

A couple of tomatoes, some slices of really good bread, and a lot of olive oil later, Jason had his bruschetta and was seated again. He ate slowly, wanting to enjoy the flavor and not spoil his lunch all at once. It still amazed him how the simplest things could be so tasty. He sucked a drop of seasoned olive oil off his thumb, and he’d have eaten more if he wasn’t set on impressing Roman.

It would have been even better eaten out of Roman’s hand, anyway. Any food was.

Jason took a glance at his phone at that thought, reading over his conversation with Roman. He squirmed a bit on the couch, half-hoping that Roman might act on his menacing words.

Jason jumped from where he was sitting at a _thump_ near the door. He made to grab for one of his guns, but found it missing from its usual place. The smallest shudder of fear ran down his spine before the door opened. There was Roman, stepping into the suite and calmly shutting the door behind him. Jason relaxed, but only for a moment.

“You’re back early,” Jason observed, putting in effort to sound stoic.

Roman only hummed as he approached Jason, leaning down to take a piece of bruschetta from Jason’s plate. He took a bite and chewed quietly, as though he was contemplating every inch of it.

“Good,” Roman judged at last. “I’m surprised.”

Jason preened, shifting where he sat even just from the faint praise.

“I suppose I can still trust you to make today’s meals,” Roman continued, slow and easy. “With supervision of course.”

Was that the game now? Alright. Jason could never say no to Roman sticking around and keeping a close eye on him. The only question was what else Roman was planning.

Whatever it was, Jason was confident that he could handle it.

“Now, shouldn’t you be in the process of that?” Roman prompted.

Jason had to pout at least a little as he stood up. It was still early and he still had bruschetta to finish, but then, he supposed he could eat and cook at the same time. Besides, if they got done with lunch sooner, then maybe Roman would indulge in a little fun.

With that in mind, Jason took his plate and trotted back over to the kitchen area. Roman was never more than a few steps behind, and Jason didn’t have to be looking at Roman to feel the eyes boring into his scalp.

Determined to not let Roman’s gaze get to him, Jason retrieved some artichokes before putting a pot of water on to boil. Every step of the way, he made a point to ignore that Roman was leaning on the other side of the counter island now, watching like a hawk.

Or, at least, make it appear like he was ignoring Roman. In all reality, Jason was starting to have one or two doubts about what he was doing. So, in a bid to impress Roman, he went for the recipe box and pulled out the artichoke card he’d glanced at earlier.

“Strip artichoke leaves,” it instructed first.

Alright, that sounded straightforward enough.

As he picked up one of the artichokes, though, Jason hesitated. It wasn’t exactly like the artichokes he’d eaten in the past. It was bigger and mostly purple with only bits of green around the leaves. Still, Jason did as he was told, and started breaking the leaves away, leaving only their bases. Even then, he wasn’t sure if he should leave part of them on, in case there was meat to be had that he didn’t know about.

“Keep going,” Roman prompted, as though reading his mind. “You only want the heart.”

Well, that was as good of a blessing as any. Jason tore away any remaining bits of leaf, and found just the heart and the choke in its center.

“Prepare mixture of salt, pepper, garlic, parsley, and mentuccia,” the recipe instructed further.

“Mentuccia?” Jason read aloud without thinking.

“Calamint,” Roman said immediately. “It’s there with the rest of the spices.”

“How old are these recipes anyhow?” Jason asked, forgetting briefly what they were doing that day.

“Old. Certainly weren’t written in English until my grandmother,” Roman told him, his tone decidedly uninterested. “God only knows how old the recipe itself is.”

“If it ain’t broke, eh?” Jason said, giving Roman a cheeky grin.

“Try not to break it,” was Roman’s humorless response.

Jason couldn’t help but laugh as he collected each spice he needed and got to mixing them. Roman had a way of being funny in his own quiet way, whether he meant to be or not. Or maybe Jason was just imagining things. He didn’t mind one way or another.

Seeing as the recipe didn’t specify how much of each spice was necessary, Jason eyeballed it as best he could. Plenty of salt and pepper, some mint, a little bit of diced garlic-

“You need more mint,” Roman broke in as he worked.

Jason had to pout, fixing Roman with a glare.

“Well, if you know how to do it, you come over here.”

“Ah, giving up already?” Roman countered, giving Jason what he knew to be a smirk.

Jason huffed and shook his head, making sure to add some more of the stupid mint.

From there, the preparations were smooth, Jason taking the time while the artichokes were boiling in lemon water to work on the lamb. By the time it was fully seasoned, the artichokes were ready to be stuffed before going on a pan for sauteing. All the while, Roman kept his commentary to a minimum. With Roman, Jason had to assume that a lack of correction indicated approval.

Although, when Jason was finished stuffing the artichokes, he found that Roman was now behind the counter island with him. He was keeping his distance still, but it was a little spooky how he could move like that without Jason noticing. Still, Jason figured that he’d make it a point to ignore Roman.

That was, until Roman got a little too close.

Jason inhaled sharply as he felt a hand brush over his ass. He whipped his head around and found Roman standing just next to him, and with Jason’s hands preoccupied with the pan, he couldn’t do much about it.

“Roman-”

“It suits you,” Roman murmured to Jason before he could protest. “You look the part in that dress. My little housewife.”

Jason froze in an instant, blood rushing to his cheeks. He could barely keep his attention on their food, and Roman seemed determined to break even that.

“Truth be told, I’d prefer eating you right this second,” Roman growled right against Jason’s ear. “Take you to bed and make sure you’re sated until tonight. Or I could save us some time and bend you over one of these counters.”

Jason’s flush must have extended well beyond his cheeks by now. He was hot, and it wasn’t just because of the stove.

“Yeah, you’d like that, I know.” Roman ran his hand from Jason’s ass up to the very middle of his back. “But I don’t think you’ve quite earned that.”

Roman pulled away from Jason, leaving a spot next to him that was suddenly chilled. Jason whimpered, but he still couldn’t let the lamb burn. It was sizzling and popping and browned now, Jason realized with the distraction gone.

“It’s like you want burned food,” Jason sniped weakly, refusing to look at Roman.

“What do you mean, doll?” Roman asked, casual as could be. “You’re doing just fine.”

Jason huffed, deciding then and there to make it his mission not to be flustered by Roman. He’d already failed massively at that, but Jason could and would put his foot down now. He had work to do, and prying eyes and wandering hands couldn’t distract him.

He was still thankful, though, that Roman largely left him alone as he progressed through preparing their meal. Roman still watched the process with eagle eyes, of course, but it was only now and again that he chimed in with advice and suggestions. More herbs, less salt, use red pepper, not black, and don’t over-bread the lamb. Little things that Jason chose not to fight Roman on. He liked giving himself at least some illusion of agency in this game of theirs. Maybe Roman liked the illusion of helping in the kitchen as well.

At least the suite didn’t seem so big and empty and lifeless with Roman there. Time seemed to return to its normal pace instead of plodding along, and, despite an hour going by, it hardly seemed like any time had passed at all by the time Jason had everything ready. He’d set the table, Roman had sat down, and it was left to Jason to serve.

His face flushed a bit at the thought of it all, though, Jason told himself that it was just from the heat of sauteing the lamb and artichokes.

Jason knew all too well that presentation was key, and made sure to be meticulous with Roman’s plate as such. Drawing inspiration from a cooking show he’d idly watched while half-asleep once, he carefully laid out the artichoke hearts in a tight spiral pattern on the plate, before arranging two lamb chops on top of it. He took a step back, admiring it, before garnishing it with some pomegranate seeds. It was so damn pretty that he wasn’t sure he’d even made it. He certainly didn’t put the same time and care into his own dish, only giving a cursory effort to mimic the look of Roman’s. Once that was done, then, and only then, did he take the plates back to the dining table, where Roman was waiting.

“Voila,” Jason said. “Lamb chops on a bed of artichoke heart.”

Roman hummed, clearly pleased.

“A more modern approach than what I grew up with,” he commented.

“A modern dish for a modern man,” Jason quipped, before making for his own seat, making sure to sway his hips as he did it.

Roman gave a dry laugh.

“Not too modern, I should hope.”

Even as Jason sat down, Roman hadn’t picked up his utensils just yet, as though the dish was more worthwhile to look at than to eat. Jason about glowed with pride. Impressing Roman wasn’t easy, so he’d take what he knew to be high praise with grace.

“Of course not,” he agreed. “You’re a proper gentleman.”

“And you’re a proper housewife.”

Jason’s breath caught in his throat at the repeat of those words. He should have gotten used to it by now, but still his face flushed.

“I could get used to this, Jason,” Roman continued, like he was musing to himself. “Coming home to see you made up in the kitchen.”

As Roman kept talking, Jason was frozen, unable to do anything but bite his lip. His stomach was fluttering too much for him to even think about the food in front of him. He was too distracted by the image in his head, of giving up his place as Roman’s top enforcer and being just his sweet kept boy who stayed home, cooking and cleaning and offering the comforts of home to Roman. It was a little scary how almost appealing it sounded.

“Aren’t you hungry, sweetheart?” Roman asked, his voice turned cloying and too-sweet.

Jason couldn’t seem to comprehend the fact that Roman hadn’t taken a bite yet either. All he could do was eye Roman with uncertainty.

“What’s the matter, my pretty boy?” Roman continued to press. “I can’t have you not eating your meal.”

“I- just…” Jason couldn’t seem to find the words to either deny, or excuse himself, or anything but letting Roman control the situation.

“Do you want my help?” Roman asked. “Is that what this is?”

Jason wasn’t even sure what this was, but he couldn’t do much else but nod. He wanted the comfort that Roman provided, whatever it entailed.

“Come here then, my boy,” Roman beckoned, patting his lap. “Bring your plate.”

Jason did as he was told, picking up his plate and moving over to Roman’s side of the table. He placed it next to Roman’s before dropping to his knees and resting his head in Roman’s lap. Already he felt more at ease, and even more so as one of Roman’s gloved hands stroked down his scalp. Jason sighed as tension released from his shoulders. He couldn’t have cared less what happened now, so long as he got to stay there for a while.

Of course, Roman did have expectations of him. Not a minute after Jason had knelt down did Roman present him with a bite sized piece of lamb. Jason took it into his mouth with no fuss, and the flavor hit him like a truck. It was rich and savory and just crispy enough on the outside, and Jason could hardly remember what he’d even done to it. Jason had never thought of himself as much of a cook, but, well, it wasn’t bad.

As if reading Jason’s mind, Roman spoke up.

“Wouldn’t mind you cooking for me more often, Jason,” he said, skewering another piece of lamb. “Given how you misbehaved, I’m impressed.”

Jason preened, gripping at one of Roman’s knees. Nothing eased his mind like Roman telling him that he’d done a good job.

With Roman’s approval established, the two of them ate mostly in silence. Jason welcomed whatever was offered him, but otherwise was relaxed where he was. Although, every time Jason lapped some food out of Jason’s hand, Roman gave a hum like he was pleased. It was strange, how intoxicating and lulling the sound was. It inclined Jason to let his mouth and tongue linger and lap at Roman’s covered palm longer than was strictly necessary.

Jason found himself enjoying the bits of artichoke heart that Roman gave him in particular. They were sweet and buttery and just the right balance of spices. It seemed to slip down his throat with no effort, the flavor complementing the lamb’s deep savoriness. Maybe he’d have to make them on his own sometime. Or even for both him and Roman, sans the dress.

Although, the dress wasn’t such a bad addition as Jason’s cock stirred with interest as the meal dragged on. He found himself sucking at Roman’s fingers now and again, as much as Roman allowed. Somehow, the taste of leather on top of the food only made the flavor brighter, to say nothing of how it pushed Jason’s buttons. He did all he could to find friction, shifting his thighs so his cock rubbed against his panties. It wasn’t much, but it was something Roman would tolerate at least.

To say the least, it was a disappointment when Roman patted his shoulder, cuing him to stand once more. Jason squirmed for an instant before he got to his feet, unsure of how Roman would react to seeing him aroused. Part of him wanted to show it off, and another part wanted to hide it out of some distant sense of shame. In the end, he leaned in to neither idea.

“Now, because you’ve proven that you can’t be trusted-” Roman turned to face Jason and held out a hand. “- I’ll need your phone.”

Roman either didn’t notice or didn’t care about the bulge at the front of Jason’s dress. Jason frowned, but did as he was told, a deep flush on his face. He dragged his feet to the kitchen where he’d left his phone and picked it up before bringing it back and pressed it into Roman’s hand.

“Good boy,” Roman said, pocketing the device. “Now, I’ll see you-”

Roman made to step past Jason, and that simple act made Jason’s heart lurch. He lunged a hand out and grabbed Roman’s arm. Roman tensed up immediately, whipping his head back to look at Jason.

“Don’t go,” Jason pleaded. “I _need_...” He trailed off.

Just like that, Roman’s gaze softened, and he turned to face Jason once more.

“I know. But you broke a ground rule before I even got home, didn’t you?”

As Roman spoke, reaching up to run his fingers through Jason’s hair. Jason could do nothing but nod his acknowledgement, shame-faced.

“And you were presumptuous at breakfast, weren’t you?”

“Yes,” Jason mumbled, doing all he could not to fidget in place.

“Very good.” Roman took a glance at his watch. “I’ll be back by 7:30. I want dinner on the table by then. Understand?”

Again, Jason nodded, his need to defy long sedated. The only thing left was his desire to please Roman and bend to his every whim.

Roman, though, seemed not-entirely-pleased with the response. He brushed a lock of hair away from Jason’s forehead before wandering down to his cheek.

“Chin up, Jason. Hate to see you sad,” Roman murmured, leaning in towards Jason. “You’ve got such a pretty smile.”

Jason’s cheeks bloomed at the compliment, and he felt a small smile tugging at his lips.

“That’s my boy,” Roman purred his approval. He leaned in to give press his face to Jason’s in something that resembled a kiss, albeit a brief one. “Now be good for me. No more misbehaving.”

Roman held Jason’s gaze for a beat longer before pulling away and turning to leave. Jason didn’t move a muscle until he heard the door shut behind Roman, footsteps fading into nothing. He was well and truly alone now, alone with only Roman’s expectations.


	3. Dinner and Dessert

Jason glanced towards the massive dining room windows, observing the strong light of midday even through the blinds. 7:30. How the hell was he supposed to tell the time without his phone? It hadn’t even mattered while Roman was there. Everything just seemed to run like clockwork.

Then it hit Jason: Roman’s watches, obviously. He had to keep them somewhere around the suite, most likely in the closet.

Jason lacked a spring in his step as he headed into his and Roman’s bedroom and stepped into the closet for the second time that day. He headed straight for the back, where Roman’s dresser was stationed. Jason half-wished that Roman wore cologne, if only so that he could get a whiff of Roman’s scent. Not wanting to be too pathetic, Jason pushed the thought to the back of his mind, and pulled open the top drawer.

Sure enough, there was Roman’s collection of watches laid out in front of him. Every one of them was meticulously placed face out, with one slot empty. Jason momentarily froze in his indecision before grabbing out a sterling silver watch and shutting the cabinet. He checked the time before putting it on. 1:30. Jason’s heart sank. He had a lot of waiting to do.

Jason strapped on the watch so it was just tight enough around his bare wrist, uncertain of how he was supposed to pass the time. As he made for the door, though, Jason’s eye caught the false panel that Roman had installed not long after Jason had moved in permanently. For the briefest of moments, he thought about taking some of the toys hidden there and using them on himself. Maybe it would stave off some of his boredom and thoughts of Roman. Then again, Jason knew very well how much trouble he’d be in, how likely it was that Roman would know exactly what he did. That he was, in fact, tempting Jason to break the rules again by indirectly pushing him towards the watches. Roman was certainly the type to rig the game so he’d know for sure if Jason had done anything untoward.

Ultimately, Jason resisted the temptation. He could be good, and he’d prove it. Maybe another night, he decided.

It struck him as weird, thinking that a day like this one could happen more than once. It was surreal that it had happened at all, for that matter. Never in a million years would Jason have imagined himself wearing a dress, complete with panties, and playing housewife for Roman Sionis. And even more unbelievable, he was liking it, in its own, weird, too-comfortable way.

Jason sometimes wondered if Roman had made him this way, or if Roman just brought it out of him. He knew the answer, but it was easier to blame Roman.

It was way too early to start on dinner. He’d need at least a couple hours for the roast to cook in the oven, so he made a plan to start around four or five. Until then, though, he needed to find something else to do with himself.

With close to nothing else to do in the suite, Jason’s attention turned to the books that Roman kept on the fireplace mantle. The selection had changed and expanded somewhat since Jason had moved in. It wasn’t as completely dominated by German existentialism as it used to be, with additions from Twain and London and even a Shakespeare to Roman’s disdain. Jason didn’t care what Roman thought; The Merchant of Venice was hilarious.

On that thought, Jason picked up that very book and laid out on the couch to start reading.

Coming back to the play was pleasant, familiar, like an old friend who always had his back. He found himself following the story while hardly noticing the words. It was the exact kind of book that he’d read to help himself sleep pre-Roman.

It really shouldn’t have been a surprise when he got stuck on a page, then a sentence, then a few words, until finally Jason’s head tilted back, his arms relaxed onto his front, book still in his hands, and…

*****

The next thing Jason knew, he was warm and cozy and comfortably waking from slumber. He yawned, slowly growing aware of his surroundings, the soft dress still hugging his form, the book on his chest. He must have dozed off at some point. Wasn’t there something he was supposed to…?

Jason jolted upward, sending the book tumbling to the floor. He shoved his wrist into his face, checking the watch still latched there. It was past 5:30. Oh, shit, oh, fuck, Jason did not have any time to waste.

He rushed into the kitchen and very nearly tossed the roast on the floor pulling it out. His next stop was at the oven, smacking the “bake” switch and rotating the temperature to 400° F. Getting the spices out was a blur, and he had absolutely no time to get fancy. Salt and pepper, simple. It was all he could do not to overseason the roast.

By the time he had the meat in its pan and sliding into the oven, Jason was shivering. He still had vegetables to attend to, but at least the main entree was in. Maybe, by some miracle, it would be just done enough by the time Roman got home.

Jason took deep breaths as he got out a cutting board along with carrots, potatoes, and shallots. It took some effort to avoid cutting himself in the process of chopping them, and even more not to push a thermometer into the meat just five minutes after it had gone in to cook.

Instead, though, Jason was careful to take things slow, one vegetable after the other, separating each into their own bowls for when it would come time to put them in with the meat. Even at his easy pace, Jason didn’t take long to be done, and as he checked his watch once again, he found that it was just past six. So much and yet so little time.

With his present tasks done, Jason had little else to do but pace back and forth, holding himself back from checking the meat too soon. He got himself a glass of water, if only to keep his hands busy, and sipped on it. Roman would want him to keep himself hydrated, Jason thought with a small smile.

Sooner or later, pacing grew to be a bore, and Jason decided that he needed to busy himself elsewhere. There had to be something to do, some chore, _something_. Damn Roman’s housekeepers and their uncanny ability to keep the whole place dust-free.

Maybe the bed. He knew that, at the very least, the bed had yet to be made for the night. Jason headed back into the bedroom, keeping time towards the front of his mind.

The bed was just as he’d left it, somewhat rumpled from both his and Roman’s movements. It wasn’t nearly as bad as one of Jason’s safehouse beds could get, but he knew that Roman preferred things neat. He could do neat.

As he approached the bed, Jason’s eyes fell on the box that he’d left on the bedside table that morning. He’d completely forgotten about it and the dress within. WIth his mind set on the bed, though, Jason ignored it for the time being.

Jason started by pulling the top blanket back so he could make sure that the fitted sheet was tight and the top sheet straight, just shy of touching the pillows. Then he pulled the blanket back up, and folded it towards the end, neat and fancy. Easy enough.

Jason tended to the pillows next, the three of them on each side. He fluffed each of them with careful consideration and arranged them comfortably on top of each other. As he got to Roman’s top pillow, though, Jason hesitated. He leaned in and breathed in the scent of the pillow. Sure enough, he got a strong whiff of Roman between the smell of fabric. It was enough to make Jason’s heart flutter and his cock stir.

As he placed the pillow into place on the bed, Jason laid down on his belly, pressing his face deep into it. He couldn’t help but groan and thrust his hips against the blanket, reminded of so many nights he’d spent with Roman. Whether he was pounding Jason into the mattress and making his eyes roll up into his head, or just spooning up against Roman’s back, it was nothing but pleasant memories. He felt like a hormonal teenager, with the feelings Roman stirred in him.

It was tempting to stay there, keep humping the bed until he stained his panties with cum. He would have on any other day. He would have today, were it not for Roman’s very clear orders earlier. He didn’t know what he’d do if Roman decided that he didn’t need to come at all that night.

So Jason picked himself back up, fixed the blanket and pillows once again, and strode out of the room. He could be good and he’d prove it.

As good as he could be, having fallen asleep. As he checked his watch, Jason found that it was about time he checked the meat and put the vegetables in to roast with it.

Jason opened the often as narrowly as possible and pulled the rack out a bit so that he could push the thermometer into the core of the roast. He grabbed the vegetables and spread them around the pan so they’d soak up the meat’s juices. As expected, the meat wasn’t even close to being done at only around 100° F.

Jason shut the oven door and checked the time again. 6:30. He had an hour yet, but he knew that everything wouldn’t be ready by then. Still, he could make an effort. Jason opened the utensils drawer and pulled out the necessary forks and knives to set the table.

He vaguely remembered the etiquette that both Bruce and Roman had taught him on separate occasions about the proper way to set a table. If he’d had it, Jason probably would have had to look it up on his phone, but he was on his own here. He was pretty sure that the fork went on the left and knives on the right, so that’s how he set it. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember the wine glass positioning, but he knew that Roman used his right hand for that, so he went with the right. The cloth napkin he settled on the left because the right side seemed a little too crowded for it. By the end, Jason had to say, the placement looked pretty nice.

In fact, it was so nice that he briefly considered messing things up just a tad, just enough so that Roman would have to discipline him a little. Jason paused for a moment, his eyes closed, while conjuring up imagines of Roman with the flat of his hand against Jason’s ass. He bit his lip thinking about that moment of uncertainty before each slap, the near intoxicating wait… He steadied himself and breathed out heavily through his mouth. No, he could be good. He was gonna prove to Roman that he could be. The reward would no doubt be much sweeter.

So instead of knocking a knife or a glass off kilter, he copied the setup on his own side, if with a little less meticulous detail. He wasn’t even half as particular as Roman.

With that done for the time being, Jason wasn’t sure what to do with himself for the next fifty minutes or so. He supposed he could try reading again, but he didn’t want to fall back asleep and get caught red-handed.

Speaking of falling asleep, as Jason looked down at himself, his heart lurched as he realized that it was rumpled beyond saving. Between his nap and his antics on the bed, it must have taken abuse. Oh, shit, that was almost as bad as falling asleep in the first place. Fuck, Roman must have had a steamer or something _somewhere_, but...

Then it struck him: the other dress. It was an _evening_ dress, expressly intended for him to eat dinner in. Duh. How could he not have realized that before?

Jason rushed into the bedroom and straight towards the box. He stripped his rumpled dress off and arranged it on the bed, just in case, before pulling the other one out. He looked it over first and, being modest, it was absolutely beautiful. Frilly, but tasteful, and not quite as loose as the day dress, but still allowing plenty of room for a certain someone to get his fingers beneath. It was perfect.

He slipped it on with little effort, but was sure to avoid wrinkling it whatsoever. Jason could not afford it. The dress was shorter than its daytime counterpart, the frills puffing out around his waist. God help him, he really _felt_ pretty in it. He felt like he could flounce around and impress Roman.

Well, hopefully he’d impress Roman, given the time frame he was working with. Jason took the day dress and hung it up with his jackets in the closet before heading back out into the main suite. He was late, sure, but he’d make that lateness worth it, goddammit. He’d cook that meat perfectly, to the exact right temperature Roman liked.

That confidence, though, melted like snow in Summer as he stepped back into the suite. There, just closing the door behind himself, was Roman. He froze, feeling his heart drop. What should he do? What _could_ he do?

Roman glanced over to him, hesitating for just an instant before making for the dining room.

“Wait!” Jason cried out.

Roman stopped short, looking to Jason again.

“I-” Jason tried, words dying in his throat. “It’s- I’m not…”

Roman glanced towards the kitchen before finishing Jason’s sentence, “You’re not done, is that right?”

Jason bit his lip, his face flushing and his chest aching. He shook his head.

Roman took in a long breath and let it out just as slowly. “Oh, Jason, what am I going to do with you?”

It wasn’t the words that Roman used that got to Jason. No, it was the tone he used. The one that came out when Roman wasn’t angry, only disappointed. In other words, Jason had really screwed up.

Jason knew that Roman didn’t mean anything with it, not in this setting. And yet, Jason was blubbering just an instant after Roman had spoken.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he pleaded. “I just- I was on the couch and I was reading and I didn’t mean to fall asleep, then by the time I woke up, it was five, and-”

Roman had closed the distance between them as Jason blathered on, and Jason ducked his head, worried Roman might chastise him further. Instead, he felt a gentle hand under his chin that coaxed his gaze upward until they could meet each other’s eyes again.

“Sh, sh, Jason, sweetheart, it’s alright.” His tone had changed, softened to a comforting low that Jason knew wasn’t fake. “If dinner’s a little late because my sweet boy was tired, that’s okay.”

“You’re tired too and you don’t get to nap,” Jason murmured, even as Roman stroked his cheek.

“I am,” Roman admitted, before his voice dropped to a more husky note. “And I’m sure that I’ll sleep _very_ well tonight thanks to you.”

Jason couldn’t help that a smile tugged at his face, averting his eyes like that would keep Roman from noticing.

“And-” Roman continued, his free hand coming down to stroke the fabric of Jason’s dress. “-you look absolutely stunning, and that we haven’t done this before is a damn crime.”

Jason chuckled this time, his worries near-forgotten. “Well, it’s not like you’ve ever had a problem with committing those.”

Roman slapped his thigh, playful, making Jason laugh outright.

“Go work on dinner,” Roman ordered, pulling away. “I’d like to admire the view a little before we get to more interesting things.”

“Yes, sir,” Jason affirmed before he practically sashayed back to the kitchen, head and heart lighter in the knowledge of Roman’s approval. He didn’t glance back at him, but he could practically feel his gaze on him, burning through the fabric.

He forced himself to focus on the meat, leaning down just a tad deeper than before, determined to let Roman sneak a peek of his thighs as he stuck the thermometer into the thickest part of the meat.

139 F. Well, it was almost there at least. Couldn’t be more than ten minutes off. He’d gone from trying to seduce Roman to wanting to please him in other ways, and it had distracted him enough to almost forget that Roman was there.

Almost.

When he turned, Roman was standing across the counter island, his arms crossed over his chest. It wasn’t severe like it might have been any other time, though, it was relaxed, amicable even. Despite the casual nature of his posture, though, Jason could feel tension from where he was standing. He couldn’t help but flush, and he turned away from Roman once again, hoping that it might be a less uncomfortable position.

It didn’t really help.

Roman didn’t interrupt him a single time as he made himself appear more busy than he was. He got out a cutting board and plates as slowly as he could manage without appearing suspect. Remembering the bottles of wine in the fridge was a stroke of genius, although getting it out only bought him a little under a minute. It was taking everything out of Jason to not start pacing, an act that would have been decidedly unflattering.

Unable to help himself, Jason opened up the oven again, shoving the thermometer into it and praying as the meter ticked upward. 120, 130, 135, 140…

Jason gritted his teeth as it inched towards that magic number, the one that would put the roast just over the edge of being done. 143, 144, come on...

_145_. There it was. Thank God.

Jason opened the oven fully, and, using a hot cloth, slid the shelf out. He lifted the meat out of its pan with two wide forks and placed it on the cutting board. According to what he’d seen on a cooking show while he’d been half-asleep one time, it was supposed to be left to rest for a couple minutes.

It was a little easier to ignore Roman while his hands were truly busy, but he still felt them boring into him. Maybe if Roman was busy as well, Jason might just maintain his somewhat comfortable state.

“It needs to rest for a few minutes,” Jason said, mimicking some Julia Child show he’d seen while half-asleep. “But would you carve once it’s ready? I don’t know how I feel handling a carving knife.”

Jason did nicely handling knives, something that Roman knew as well as he did. It struck Jason, though, as not particularly lady-like to be the one cutting the meat. Why not push the game further by asking Roman to do a little man’s work just like Roman had asked him to do a woman's work?

Roman hesitated for a beat, as if taken off-guard by the suggestion. Nonetheless, he nodded.

“Anything for my baby,” Roman said, stepping out from behind the island and over to the knife rack.

Jason took the time to tend to the roasting pan itself, still holding all the vegetables soaking in beef run-off. They’d all picked up a beautiful, browned outer layer. Not so done as to be mushy, but enough to give the flavors complexity. Or, that was how Jason hoped they’d be, once plated up.

But Jason would need the centerpiece before he got to that step. His eyes fell on Roman, slipping a knife out of its holster. He seemed to size it up, feeling the weight and balancing it in his hand. Once it passed whatever rigor Roman put it through, he turned the cutting board. He pulled out his sleeves, just enough to leave a gap between his wrists and forearms. It was enough to make Jason’s imagination run wild at the glimpse of muscle.

Jason tried to ignore the distracting warmth that bloomed in his groin.

_Focus_, he told himself. Just a little longer, and he was home free. He just had to eat a nice meal with Roman. Meat and vegetables and wine. Nothing could be bad about that, and then they could get to what Jason knew very well that they’d both been looking forward to all day.

The reassurance, though, didn’t make it any easier to wait while Roman took his time methodically slicing just the right width of meat off of the roast. He would have killed to have Roman forego the knife, take off his gloves, and tear bloody chunks off of it. Then Jason could eat any scraps from his hands, lap salty-savory juices from Roman’s fingers.

In that moment, Jason realized just how wet his mouth was. One thing was for sure: Jason was hungry. What he hungered for was the contention. 

Sooner than Jason could realize, Roman was finished, placing the knife to the side. Near-perfect, even slices were left in his wake, just what Jason needed for a decent presentation.

“I trust you can handle the rest,” Roman said, righting his sleeves. “Seeing as you’ve had a man’s touch where it counts now, I’ll be waiting at the table.”

The double entendre wasn’t lost on Jason, but he couldn’t even manage a snicker as Roman brushed past him. Beyond anything else, Jason was just eager to get past this meal.

Although, as Jason moved to plate up the meal, it struck him exactly how amazing the beef looked and smelled. It was a perfect shade of pink, absolutely dripping juice, with just the right amount of crusting on the outside. It was about as appetizing to Jason as something could be. He could count on one hand how many times he’d eaten like this, pre-Bruce. Even with Bruce, this kind of luxuriant food was rare, but Roman seemed determined to spoil Jason with it.

Just like he’d carefully set up Roman’s place at the table, Jason took care in adorning his plate. He placed three slices of meat at just the right angle on top of each other. Around that, he placed a healthy and aesthetically pleasing mix of vegetables, and took care to sop up any excess juices with a cloth. When all was said and done, Jason had a damn near presentable plate in front of him. He had a feeling that Roman would agree.

Jason made up his own plate in less than half the time, preferring a more runny look than Roman would ever tolerate. Something about the browned juices flowing onto the pristine white plates was appealing. Some kind of Freudian connection, no doubt.

Jason took a breath and picked up both plates before striding into the dining room, hoping that he appeared confident and just barely on the side of lady-like.

Despite everything, Jason’s stomach twisted as he stepped into Roman’s presence once more. He was keenly aware of how close they were to the climax of the evening, the tension thick like fog on the harbor. Jason was all at once looking forward to the pay-off of all his patience that day, and dreading the loss of what had become a familiar, even comfortable dynamic.

Still, Jason had never been one to chicken out of anything that he’d asked for in the first place. He’d wanted this, so he’d follow through. Jason approached Roman and placed his respective plate in front of him.

“Beautiful,” Roman murmured.

Jason didn’t reply, avoided even looking at Roman. He told himself that Roman was only talking about the food in an effort to keep himself from getting flustered. Jason set his own plate down only to trot back to the kitchen. The brief moments away from Roman’s gaze as he uncorked the wine were enough to allow Jason to regain some composure. It was easy as anything. He just had to not let his id bowl his rational thought over. Simple.

Jason made sure to keep his chin up as he stepped back in to pour Roman a glass of wine.

“Thank you, dear,” Roman said, in a blatant attempt to throw Jason off.

Luckily, Jason wasn’t so easily swayed. He didn’t give Roman a second glance, just paced over to his own seat, poured himself a somewhat shallow glass of wine, and sat down to eat.

If Roman gave his behavior any second thought, he wasn’t letting Jason know it. He was being patient, so Jason would be the same. Simple.

Jason took a sip of wine before skewering a shallot and popping it in his mouth. Immediately, he was almost overwhelmed with a mix of warm, savory and sweet flavors, and an almost tangy note as he swallowed it. Delicious. He hoped Roman would agree.

He watched with eager interest as Roman sliced off a thin piece of meat and pushed it past his teeth. Roman chewed, slow and methodical, making Jason wait. Half a minute had to have stretched on by the time Roman swallowed and nodded to Jason.

“Good,” he said.

Jason preened, unable to stop himself from grinning. Under Roman’s roof, faint praise was the highest compliment.

“So, how was your day?” Jason sing-songed, drunk more on praise than wine.

“I doubt you’d find any of the happenings interesting,” Roman said, shaking his head. “Had potential investors circling around the building like the vultures they are…”

Jason listened distantly as Roman went into who was stupid, who was helpful, and how he ultimately made it all work, somehow. Jason interjected as appropriate, with his questions, opinions, and- other comments.

“Wow, I can’t believe you got them all to work together just from a phone call,” he commented, regarding a certain incident at one of the warehouses. “Well, I guess I can. You _are_ a natural leader.”

Roman scoffed. “It’s not much of an accomplishment, just being competent and self-directed.”

Jason fixed him with half-lidded eyes and a sultry smile. “I find that attractive in a man.”

Roman laughed now, low and husky. “Well, I find a woman who can cook a proper meal very attractive.”

Jason was absolutely certain that Roman would have winked at him if he’d had the capability. Despite that, he couldn’t help but feel blood flowing to his nether regions. Just Roman’s voice had that power over him when he took on just the right tone.

“Even more so if she can wear a dress well,” Roman added, casually now, like he was talking about no one in particular. “And if I were particularly lucky, she’d have a pair of particularly grabbable thighs.”

Jason couldn’t have hidden the flush on his face if he’d tried.

“Are you implying something, Mr. Sionis?” Jason teased, shuffling his feet.

“Me?” Roman said with a chuckle. “Why I would never imply anything about my woman.”

Jason swallowed thickly, tasting a heady mix of meat and vegetables.

“I’d just tell her outright,” Roman said, voice dropping again to a low rumble. “And you, Jason, have the prettiest damn thighs I’ve ever seen.”

Well, if Roman hadn’t killed Jason when they’d first met, he was going to kill Jason now. Jason’s heart seemed prepared to thump straight out of his chest. Not helping was Roman’s extended refusal to break eye contact, making his intent clear.

Then he chuckled, and returned to focusing on his food, eating a slightly increased pace, if Jason wasn’t mistaken. Damn him. Damn him being so impossible for Jason to resist.

_Not like he’s resisting you any better_, a little voice in Jason’s head reminded him. And it certainly wasn’t wrong. Roman had been doing almost nothing but undress Jason with his eyes since he’d come home. He wanted to get to the real action just as much as Jason did.

It was all Jason could do not to wolf down the rest of his food in an effort to get there faster.

Thankfully, for both of them, the meal was fairly brisk from thereon out. Roman chatted about his day some more, but his plate grew emptier and emptier with each passing moment. Sometimes, it felt like dinner took hours with how slow and steady Roman took his food, but not here. He had other things on his mind, clearly.

As they got closer and closer to the meal’s end, the tension only grew thicker. Jason reached the end of his rope first, chewing a particularly fatty piece of meat as his last bite. Roman was soon to follow, leaving only a small smear of juices on his plate.

Roman placed his utensils down and fixed Jason with a stare.

“Would you like seconds?” Jason offered, barely managing not to stumble over the words.

“Oh, I think you know what I want,” Roman said, calm the way he was so often before an explosion of anger or…

Roman stood up and made his way towards Jason. Jason took that as license to also stand, eyeing Roman like prey might eye a predator. When would he strike? Who could say?

Jason gasped as he was, quite literally, swept off his feet into Roman’s arms. He flailed for a moment, heart pounding, before he found his grip around Roman’s neck and shoulders.

“My sweet thing,” Roman purred.

And boy did Jason feel like a bride on her wedding night.

“You’ve been very good, haven’t you?” Roman said. “Finally decided to listen to me like the good boy I know you are.”

Jason flushed, pressing his cheek against Roman’s chest. “Would have done more good out there than in here.”

“Oh, my boy,” Roman murmured, nudging his face against the top of Jason’s head. “If you’d allow it, I’d have you at home, waiting for me all the time.”

Jason’s heart skipped a beat, if only because he could no longer tell if Roman was just saying that as part of the game or not. If Jason wanted it to just be part of the game or not. And Roman wasn’t done.

“Providing for you has become the joy in my life,” Roman whispered, and this time, Jason was confident that he meant it wholeheartedly.

Roman didn’t give him the opportunity to react or even process before hauling Jason straight into the bedroom. Jason clung to him, sure that he’d be dropped at some point, but it never happened. Roman remained steadfast as he shoved the door closed behind them and laid Jason down on the bed.

“I have been waiting all day to get to this, you have no idea,” Roman muttered as he ran his hands down the front and sides of Jason’s dress.

Jason couldn’t help but laugh, the soft touch pleasantly tickling him

“Well-” he said between laughs. “I might have _some_ idea.”

“Ah, yes,” Roman murmured, pressing his face up against Jason’s neck. “I did make you wait such a long while, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Jason agreed, smirking. “You’re a real hardass.”

Roman pushed himself back up, staring down at Jason with a fixed glare.

“Is that any way to talk to talk to the head of this household?” he asked, reaching a hand up to pinch under Jason’s chin.

Jason’s throat went dry and he replied immediately, “No. No, _sir_.”

And just like that, Roman seemed to smile again.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he reassured Jason. “I haven’t made things easy for you, but you’ve still been good this evening. I won’t make you wait much longer.”

Jason wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait before he jumped on Roman’s dick and rode him like a stud. Still, he nodded along, and waited with bated breath as Roman’s hands crept down to the edges of the dress’ skirt.

“Spread your legs,” Roman ordered.

Jason obeyed in a heartbeat, letting his legs fall apart from each other. In that same instant, Roman pushed the dress out of the way so that he could leer at Jason’s panties.

“Oh,” Roman rumbled deep in his throat, as though in some kind of trance. “Oh, Jason.”

Jason had to bite his lip to keep himself from tensing up again, and he was certain that all the blood in his body was either in his face or his groin at that moment.

And then Roman did something that Jason would never have guessed he’d do in a million years. He dove down to put his face up against Jason’s panties. Jason didn’t move. He wasn’t even sure if he could breathe. All he could do was wait.

He felt Roman take in a long, deep breath against Jason’s goddamn panties. Had Jason died? Was this Heaven, or maybe even Hell? He didn’t know where he was anymore, let alone how to feel. All he knew was that he didn’t want Roman to stop.

Roman groaned against his covered groin, sending shockwaves through Jason’s cock. Unable to help himself, Jason bucked into the stimulation. Roman’s hands found their way to Jason’s thighs then, keeping him steady as Roman simply laid there and breathed. Jason could feel Roman’s jaw open and remain ajar, seeming to take in more of the scent and texture of the panties. If Jason wasn’t dead now, then he was as close to dying as he’d get for a while.

Then, all at once, Roman pulled himself back up. His eyes were glassy and distant, like he’d been drugged out of his mind.

“You’re a true treasure, you know that, Jason?” Roman asked after a long stretch. “Don’t know what I did to get someone like you in my life.”

And Jason didn’t know what he’d done to get Roman in his life.

Roman took his sweet time peeling the dress up and off of Jason’s form, taking in every new inch of skin that he unveiled. Jason heard him shudder as he got to the lacy bra strapped around Jason’s chest.

“All this for me, Jason?” Roman breathed.

Jason nodded, unable to form the right words. Roman hummed in response, pulling the dress over Jason’s head and letting it fall gently to the floor. He then palmed at Jason’s covered groin, raking his eyes up and down Jason.

“What to do with you,” Roman mumbled, seemingly to himself. “What to do…”

Well, Jason sure hell hoped that, whatever Roman did, he’d start doing it soon.

Then, something seemed to click in Roman’s mind, some dark idea, and he fixed Jason with a stare of intent.

“Jason, my sweet boy,” he breathed, leaning forward and twining his fingers with Jason’s. “How would you like it if we did this bareback?”

Jason’s cock twitched with interest, not just for the somewhat unusual offer, but for the promise that Roman’s tone held. He wasn’t finished with his offer, Jason was confident.

“How would you like-” Roman continued, drawing his words out. “-to carry my heir?”

It was like being stabbed, but good. A sudden jolt of pleasure straight up his spine. Roman couldn’t mean what Jason thought he meant, could he? Roman couldn’t be kinky like _that_, even if Jason most definitely was. He had a hell of a hard-on now, and he knew that Roman could feel his interest.

“So you do,” Roman growled. “You want to finally give me a proper heir, Jason?”

It was Jason’s turn to shudder, and he knew that he had to have leaked some precum at the thought. Not helping was Roman’s evermore insistent palming at his cock through his panties.

“I know I’d like that,” Roman pressed on. “I can say for a fact that you’re good breeding stock. Good health, good temperament for this business.”

Jason’s stomach was twisting over itself again and again, his mind reeling at just being referred to like he was some prize breeding bitch. He was hard as a rock, and his panties had to be stained with precum.

“Oh, yes, I think you’d like that very much, my dear.”

Jason squeezed his eyes shut, expecting his panties to be pulled off or torn or something, but that never came. Instead, he felt Roman’s weight shift off of the bed. Jason dared to open one eye after a moment and found Roman stripping down, more thoroughly than he often would. In fact, Jason grew concerned as Roman peeled his shirt off, something that he almost never did prior to sex.

“You don’t have to…” Jason spoke up, breaking the game for an instant.

The words died in his throat as Roman fixed him with a stare. A firm stare, but not commanding like it had been.

“It’s alright, Jason,” Roman assured him. “I want to.”

Jason nodded and, somehow, managed to relax. Roman meant what he said, that much was obvious. It was just strangely foreign, the idea of having Roman’s full body pressed against his own, nothing in the way.

It was almost as surreal, staring upon Roman’s form as he pushed his briefs fully out of the way. From head to toe, Roman was a beautiful example of a man. Finely muscled pectorals and abdominals, a proportionately narrow waist, absolutely defined, powerful arms. Jason wanted little more than to explore Roman, but that wasn’t what tonight was for.

Roman briskly returned to him, leaning down to nudge his face up against Jason’s forehead in a facsimile of a kiss. Jason’s heart about melted.

“Now, let’s get you ready,” Roman breathed to him. “I don’t want to hurt you while I’m knocking you up.”

Jason let out a moan, praying for Roman to just get on with it already.

Roman took his time, but was never cruel as he retrieved lube from the bedside drawer and popped it open. He spread it over one hand, coating his fingers and warming it up. With his free hand, he slipped the panties out of the way, a move that Jason obliged by shifting his legs to accommodate.

“Such a pretty boy,” Roman said, stroking a thumb down Jason’s thigh. “My boy. We’re going to fill you up, aren’t we?”

Jason gave a breathy laugh. “_You_ are.”

“Oh, but you do half the work, Jason,” Roman insisted. “You want to be here with me. You want to carry my heir. These are valuable things.”

Jason’s heart and groin both reacted at once to Roman’s words. He swore that he’d melt before all this was over, but somehow, some way, Jason managed to keep it together as Roman’s fingers slid over his entrance. Well, as much as crying out for more was “keeping it together”.

“Roman, _please_,” he hissed, his toes curling in anticipation.

“Sh, sh,” Roman soothed him, pressing lazily at the rim of his entrance while reaching up to stroke Jason’s cheek. “Let me take care of you, my darling.”

Jason whined, but forced himself not to squirm any more than necessary. Finally, after a far-too-long stretch of waiting, Roman pushed a single digit into Jason. Jason bit his lip to muffle another moan.

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” Roman assured him. “I want to hear you. Let it happen.”

And, really, what else could Jason do as Roman pressed in a second finger and started to getting him ready? He groaned outright, letting his head fall back onto the pillows and wrapping a leg around Roman’s back.

“That’s my boy,” Roman chuckled.

Jason was bidden to Roman’s will and his slower-than-ideal pace, but it wasn’t bad anymore. It was at least far more comfortable than waiting with nothing at all to do. Roman’s very presence was a much needed relief compared to the day’s boredom.

Jason only complained when he felt Roman slip a third finger in.

“No-o,” he groaned. “Don’t need that much.”

“I don’t want any chance of hurting you,” Roman insisted. “Starting a family should be a pleasant experience, don’t you think?”

Jason’s only retort was a moan. Fuck, Roman was really diving into this kink, and taking Jason in deep with him.

“That’s right,” Roman purred. “Just enjoy yourself. I’ll do the work.”

He’d _better_ do the work. After all the build-up, Jason expected a hell of a fuck from Roman.

Roman made a show of feeling Jason, making sure that he was relaxed and ready. Finally, he hummed and pulled his fingers out. He then tipped his head up to look at Jason, his eyes so soft that Jason’s breath caught in his throat.

There was a long pause between them, as though Roman might have wanted to say something, but he never spoke. Maybe he couldn’t find the right words.

“Alright,” was all that Roman ultimately said before repositioning himself so that he could bear down on Jason, lining himself up.

Seizing the opportunity, Jason grabbed around Roman’s neck and leaned upward to bring their faces together in a semblance of a kiss.

“Knock me up,” Jason whispered with a cheeky smile as he let go.

Roman’s pupils seemed to swallow his irises before he spoke again.

“As you wish,” he said.

At long last, Roman lined his cock up with Jason’s entrance and slowly pressed his hips inward.

Jason let out a long groan, grabbing at Roman’s shoulders as his head tipped backward. “Fuck, yes...” he breathed.

Roman didn’t stop until he bottomed out in Jason, letting out a breathy groan of his own. As they caught their breath together, Roman leaned down to nudge his face up against Jason’s cheek. Jason returned the gesture gladly, kissing Roman where his lips would have been.

“My big man,” Jason murmured to him, smiling all the while. “You can move any time you want.”

Roman chuckled, seeming to return the smile. “I’m not allowed to enjoy the moment?”

Jason dropped his voice to a low, husky tone and implored, “I’d rather you enjoy the moment of putting a baby in me.”

He felt the shudder that ran through Roman at the request in his very core, felt the twitch of Roman’s cock inside him.

“I can do that, sweetheart,” he said, nodding.

With one final adjustment of his hips, Roman pulled back before slamming back in. Jason yelped and his legs kicked out before wrapping around Roman. Undeterred, Roman began to fuck him in earnest.

God, after so much build-up, Jason had almost forgotten just how _good_ Roman was. Why he’d started sleeping with the man in the first place. Jason didn’t have to put in any effort to get what he wanted; Roman kept his word and was taking care of him.

“Oh- oh, fuck,” Jason gasped between breaths and moans. “Roman, that’s so-”

He couldn’t manage to finish the sentence, distracted as Roman reached out to thread their fingers together.

“You’re beautiful, Jason,” he said, twining their fingers together into tight fists. “Can’t wait to start a family with you. Such a sweet, doting wife.”

“God, yes,” Jason groaned. “I’ll be so good for you.”

Roman didn’t say anything right away, but the way he looked at Jason, the way his thrusts intensified, Jason could tell it had pleased him.

Spurred on, Jason continued. “I want to take care of my big strong man. Make sure you’re satisfied so you’ll take care of me too. Knock me up good and proper, like a man should.”

With a groan Roman moved his hands from Jason’s and hoisted his hips up instead so he could fuck into him harder.

“Gonna come in you,” he snarled. “Gonna fill you up and knock you up.”

“Fuck.” Jason gave a strangled groan, almost surprised by the force of Roman’s desire.

“Gonna take care of you first, though,” he said, with an especially vicious snap of his hips. “Gonna make the little wife come so she’s good and satisfied. More willing to give me an heir.”

After skirting the edge the entire day, Jason had felt close to coming the second Roman had started fucking him, and his delicious filthy words were only pushing him further over the edge. He hadn’t even touched himself yet, yet it felt as if he wouldn’t even need to.

“You always satisfy me,” Jason gasped, clawing at the sheets so hard he was sure he’d rip them. “Always fuck me so good.”

“The way you deserve,” Roman rasped. “Come on, sweet thing, I know you’re close, come for me, come so you’re ready to take my seed.”

That was it. That was the push Jason needed. He let a single, long moan as he spilled over his belly, shivering like a leaf in the wind all the while.

Roman snarled as his own climax hit him, leaning down to push their faces together. Jason obliged the caress, even through moans as he felt Roman’s cum push inside of him. It seemed to go on forever, until Jason truly did feel like Roman was going to get him pregnant.

_What would Bruce think?_ a little voice in the back of his head asked. God, that would be something, Bruce seeing him swollen with child, with _Roman’s_ child, his heir. Somehow, the thought only made Jason moan once more as Roman filled him up.

It felt like forever before Roman stilled entirely, but even then, he refused to pull out just yet. Instead, he stayed inside, keeping their faces together as they basked in the afterglow.

“I love you,” Jason sighed before he could think better or it.

To his surprise, Roman didn’t recoil in shock or disgust or anything. Instead, he surprised Jason.

“I love you too,” Roman said, casual as could be, given the situation they were in.

Jason’s heart fluttered and he shut his eyes. He couldn’t have imagined wanting to be anywhere else more than here. Jason was happy.

Of course, Roman did have to pull out sooner or later, which he did with a grunt. Jason only sighed, entirely satisfied with the day and Roman’s performance.

Very briefly, Roman stopped to paw at Jason’s belly, just feeling the skin there. Roman’s hands were warm and familiar, and Jason couldn’t help but hum his contentment. He could have just laid there and let Roman touch him for hours. Everything felt good.

Roman had to lay down next to him eventually, though, and Jason was perfectly happy with that too. It gave him a chance to turn on his side, throw an arm around Roman, and smile at him. Roman, in turn, gazed down at him.

Was there any way that Jason could love and feel loved any more? He didn’t think so.

They laid in comfortable silence for a few minutes, holding each other. Roman had started running his fingers absently through Jason’s hair, while Jason listened to Roman’s heartbeat. He would have been content falling asleep like that, but he couldn’t miss the opportunity to give Roman a poke.

“So,” he drawled, breaking the silence. “You’re into dresses?”

Roman’s affirmation was a simple grunt.

“And lady’s underwear?” Jason continued to tease.

Another grunt, this one slightly more annoyed than the last.

“And you want to get me pregnant?”

That was where Roman turned to fix Jason with a tired glare, and Jason had to laugh.

“Well, I’m just surprised,” he said with a shrug before throwing an arm around Roman. “Figured you’d be into more hardcore shit, what with the S&M aesthetic.”

“I’m not opposed.”

“But making me lick your shoes isn’t as appealing as sniffing my panties after I’ve worn them, huh?”

“You have a morning shift, Jason. Go to sleep.”

“You’re weird,” Jason laughed, like it was some kind of revelation.

“And yet you’re in my bed,” Roman immediately retorted.

“I guess we’re both weird,” Jason said, settling against Roman’s chest again. “I’m okay with that.”

Roman seemed to relax at that, like he was relieved by Jason’s words. The very idea warmed Jason’s heart and helped him relax in turn.

No more words were needed, and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

It had been a very long day.


End file.
